


Hold Me In Your Loving Arms

by Ryalene



Series: 24 days of Christmas [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryalene/pseuds/Ryalene
Summary: Movie night turns into a sleep over.





	Hold Me In Your Loving Arms

His dad’s long work-hours and weird shift schedule was something Kevin wasn’t a fan of, but had grown used to after years of it.

Lately, he’d started looking forwards to the nights his dad spent working. 

Because even though Sheriff Keller didn’t dislike his boyfriend in any way, in fact he rather seemed fond of Moose, closed doors was a no-no when Kevin had his boyfriend over.

Sheriff Keller was no fool. He knew they’d find somewhere to have sex if they wanted to have sex. He had been a teenager himself, once. But it didn’t have to happen while he was in the same house as them.

This night was one of those nights where Sheriff Keller had an all-nighter at work, and Kevin told himself; his dad hadn’t said anything about sleepovers. 

And Kevin and Moose hadn’t planned on it, really. 

They’d watched a few movies together, starting with Clueless, which Kevin couldn’t understand how Moose hadn’t ever seen it before. They curled up together on the couch in the Keller’s living room, Moose’s arm around Kevin’s shoulder and his other hand in their shared bowl of popcorn. After that they watched The Rocky Horror Picture Show, which Moose had reluctantly agreed to. He didn’t fool Kevin though; the football player knew a good portion of the lyrics and sang along as best as he could. He’d obviously seen this one before. 

After that, Kevin started yawning, and Moose started to get up, suggesting it was time he head home. 

“Wait… You could stay,” Kevin suggested, worrying his lower lip, looking expectantly at Moose. 

“Your dad…” Moose started saying, obviously not keen to get Sheriff Keller on his neck. 

“He’ll be out all night,” Kevin answered him, now looking pleadingly at Moose.

“Only if you’re sure,” Moose finally agreed. 

“I want you to stay,” Kevin admitted, his normal bravado gone for the moment. 

Smiling, Moose grabbed his hand, and together they climbed the stairs up to Kevin’s bedroom. 

Kevin closed the door behind them and when he turned around, he found Moose in the process of taking of his sweater. For a moment, Kevin admired his strong arms. 

Moose spotted him looking, his cheeks gaining a hint of pink. He wasn’t used to being admired as openly as Kevin did. 

“Which side is yours?” Moose asked him politely, nodding to Kevin’s queen-sized bed. 

Moose was a big guy, but he didn’t mind the excuse to stay close to Kevin, not one bit. 

“Left,” Kevin replied as he himself was starting to undress. His shirt and jeans got chucked on the floor as he watched Moose climb into his bed and made himself comfortable, wearing only his underwear.

“What? I get really hot at night,” Moose commented, a little self-conscious. 

Kevin just grinned at him, climbing into bed to join his boyfriend. “I don’t mind, as long as you let me warm my cold feet on you.” 

Moose laughed at the comment, pulling Kevin close. 

Having Moose’s strong arms around him was one of Kevin’s favorite things. He sighed happily as he snuggled into Moose’s warmth. 

“You’re pretty when you’re all calm and sleepy,” Moose murmured into his shoulder, breaking the moment of silence between them. 

Kevin was rarely as relaxed as he was in that moment. Always working on something or other, wrestling or the school musical, or swimming or just normal school work. Always in high gear. 

No one had ever really called Kevin pretty before. Handsome, yes. Dashing, yes. But never pretty. 

“Good night,” Kevin told his boyfriend softly. 

Moose replied, and a few minutes later he was snoring softly. 

Kevin can’t believe his luck. A small smile on his lips as he fell asleep, cuddled up in his boyfriend’s arms. Feeling safe and loved. 

And if Sheriff Keller found the two boys entangled together in bed the next morning, having gotten off of work earlier than planned, he didn’t do anything but smile. Closing the door behind him, leaving everything as he found it. 

His son was a good kid, he deserved to have this, he figured.


End file.
